


Juicy Fruit

by WheresMyWings



Series: OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Quantico - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gum related fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: Person A is chewing the last piece of gum in a really good pack so person B pulls them into a kiss to low key steal it out of A's mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was gunna bring back this ship, one (shitty) fanfic at a time. As always, enjoy.

Alex walks into the living casually searching through her purse. “Hey, babe. Have you seen my gum? I could’ve swore I put a brand new pack in here this week and I should have at least one or two sticks left, but I can't find anything.” 

He strolls into the room in a pair of snug, dark, blue jeans. “Nah, I haven't seen any,” he says while obviously chewing on a fresh piece of gum and pulling on a light green shirt.

The catches the movement out of the corner of her eye. “Wait, where are you headed looking so yummy?” She gives up finding any gum and sets her purse on the kitchen counter. She picks up her phone to answer a quick work emails. 

“Nowhere special. Just running down to the gas station to get milk and eggs.” He responds to Fletcher’s text about hanging out this weekend.

“Okay.” He grabs his wallet off the counter and heads to the front door. 

“Wait, you're just gunna leave without saying goodbye or giving me a kiss?”

“Of course not.” He walks over and places his right hand on her neck with his fingers partially in her hair and gives her a slow meaningful kiss.There is tongue. From both parties involved. 

She reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a pack with 3 sticks in it. “You’re so gunna pay for this later.” He laugh and steals another kiss.

“Can't wait.” 

She slaps his ass as he laughs out the door. 

“Wait!” She skips over to give him another juicy kiss, this time when they come up for air she has her gum in her mouth and blows a bubble. She pushes him back towards the door.

He gets a text as he’s putting on his seatbelt. 

Text: You better come back with milk, eggs, bread AND gum! -A <3 

Text: Don't worry. I will. XOX -R <3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, comments and kudos always welcome!


End file.
